wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Detron
The Detron is a pistol shotgun used by Detron Crewmen that shoots radiation pellets and was one of two possible rewards for The Gradivus Dilemma event, the other being the Brakk. While it was not awarded from the event, as the Corpus lost the conflict, its blueprint and components are now dropped by the Zanuka Hunter. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **Innate damage - effective against Alloy Armor, Robotics, and Infested Sinew. *High projectile velocity. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance per pellet with , , , and . *Very fast reload speed. *Very ammo efficient. *Medium spread. *Can use the Detron-exclusive . Disadvantages: *Innate damage - less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. *Linear damage falloff from 100% to 62.31% from 13m to 22m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed). *Extremely low critical chance. *Below average critical damage multiplier. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~4.97%. *Projectiles have travel time. *Fairly slow fire rate. Comparisons: Notes *Detron parts and blueprint are not tradable. *The damage listed is the combination of all seven pellets' damage values, the actual damage per pellet is '40 ' . Tips *The Detron can be made into an effective anti-Grineer weapon by adding damage and damage, allowing it to deal extra damage against Ferrite Armor, Alloy Armor and Machinery. *In a similar vein, damage can be added to drastically improve performance vs Corpus shields, whilst improves performance against Infested. *The Detron's Index mod, , causes enemies killed by it to explode, dealing radial damage to all nearby enemies. Trivia *Colloquially, a "hand cannon" often refers to an extremely powerful pistol chambered for a high caliber cartridge such as the .500 S&W Magnum or .50 Action Express. *In Livestream 17, the developers jokingly claimed that the Detron pistols intended as rewards for the Gradivus Dilemma were "melted down and used to make MOAs." Despite being facetious, this has more or less proven to be true, as the Zanuka Hunter drops the Detron blueprint and parts. *Like the Flux Rifle and Amprex, the Detron does not follow the Corpus weapon naming convention. *During the reload animation, a pack of 6 energy cells is ejected from the gun, although, the Detron has only the capability of firing 5 rounds before reloading. This pack can be found on the floor after reloading. **The ejected magazine will appear in the default colors no matter what the player has selected. *The Detron had an entry in the Codex shortly before players could actually obtain it (at the time, the Zanuka Hunter dropped nothing upon defeat). *The existence of the Mara Detron hints that this is actually built on a much older design, raising questions about the origins of the Corpus. Media DetronCodex.png Detron Proof.jpg|Detron Blueprint Detron.png 2014-02-22_00003.jpg|Detron on Vauban Shock Camo Detron.png|Detron with the Shock Camo Skin. detron scheme.jpg|Detron Color Scheme detron shock camo scheme.jpg|Shock Camo Detron Color Scheme WARFRAME - DETRON U11.8.0 Warframe Detron A Gay Guy Reviews Detron, Deadly & Datable (Overkill Ed.) Warframe Beta - Detron (HD)(HUN) Patch History *Fixed numerous projectile weapons (Detron, Drakgoon, Cernos Prime, etc) having incorrect Status Chance calculations. *Status chance increased from 20% to 32% *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 4% *Damage increased from 15 to 40 *Damage fall off added starting from 13m and ending at 26 with a minimum damage of 14 *Status Chance increased from 10% to 20% *Mastery Rank 6 required *Detron series now available for use in Conclave. *Fixed an issue with Detron piece drops using the incorrect item pickup model. *Tweaked the depth cue on energy projectile's flares so they aren't so large in the distance (Detron Projectile feedback changes). *Fixed status chance for projectile weapons that shot multiple pellets (Detron). *Guaranteed Detron component drop upon Harvester death. *Introduced via Harvester drop. }} See also *Detron Crewman, an enemy who uses this weapon. *Swarmer-type Scrambus, an enemy that uses this weapon, in conjunction with power prevention. *Datalyst, another enemy who uses this weapon, similar to the above. *Swarmer-type Comba, an enemy who uses this weapon in conjunction with power nullification. *Zanuka Hunter, the assassin who drops parts and the blueprint for this weapon. *Mara Detron, a rare version sold by Baro Ki'Teer. *Brakk, the Grineer counterpart. de:Detron fr:Detron es:Detron